


We'll Never Be Royals

by literal_kink_demon



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, But aren't we all, Consensual Violence, Frottage, Highschool AU, I'm Going to Hell, Idk if 'graphic' is a good description but there's violence, Is tie-pulling a kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, Nugget gives therapy, Nugget's a bit OOC, Nugget's a masochist, Nugget's ✨horny✨, Scarring, Teasing, Ted is concerned for Nugget's mental health, Ted is reluctant, They're aged up to 18 don't fucking SWAT me, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, the bell ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_kink_demon/pseuds/literal_kink_demon
Summary: But everybody's like;Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece,Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leashWe don't careWe aren't caught up in your love affair.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Nugget
Kudos: 1





	We'll Never Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Nugget's a bit OOC, but I blame that on highschool. It's not like he's gonna be the same as he was in kindergarten-  
> Basically don't yell at me or I'll break your kneecaps.

Nugget impatiently tapped one of his fingers on the table in front of him. It was, what, the third food fight of the month? And the month had just barely started. He’d stopped trying to fight back when the disputes broke out, since it was always the same. No fun anymore.  
He let out a nearly inaudible grunt as something hit his head. He had no way of telling what it was. It was moist, like food, he didn’t need to investigate any further. But his hair was messy now, more messy than it had been before.

Well. His hand was twitching now. He tried to stop the little tics and stims but it was impossible. He stared at the doorway, no longer focusing on anything else. He fixed his gaze on the door, as though the principal would just appear if he stared hard enough.  
Finally the door swung open. He only ever saw the principal this angry in situations like these.  
“Study hall! Study hall for each and every one of you!” She yelled, though her voice was still more exasperated than angry. It was as if she couldn’t sound angry, no matter what.

Nugget simply rolled his eyes. Even the people who weren’t involved were getting study hall this time. Fair enough, this shit happens a lot.  
Once the Principal left, Nugget raised his hand, staring at the lunch-lady.  
“Yes, child, what is it?” Even as they all grew, the lunch-lady still insisted on calling them all children.

“Bathroom.” Was all Nugget said, he wasn’t in the mood to talk right now, he just wanted to clean up. The woman didn’t question it. She knew that plenty of them were going to need to use the bathroom to clean off the food.  
Ted had food all over him, he sighed as he tried to wipe at least a little of it off. He’d taken twice the amount of hits, since he was covering for his brother. He cringed as the mushed-up slop fell to the ground.

“Teddy, this is filthy.” Felix, of course, had the audacity to criticize his twin for being covered in food, even though that was what Felix wanted. “Clean yourself up. Go to the bathroom, or something. Even if you aren’t the heir to Applesoft, appearances are important.”  
Ted rolled his eyes when he knew Felix wasn’t looking. “Yes, Felix.” He seethed internally. God, he just wanted to kill his twin sometimes. But he ignored that and just walked up to the lunch-lady, asking her the same thing Nugget had asked.

The bathroom was… well, it wasn’t gross, but it wasn’t very clean either. The janitor didn’t clean it too well. He was feral. The new kids were feral. Things were much more peaceful before they had showed up.  
Ted stepped into the bathroom, walking up to a sink as he tried to get some of the food off of himself. He’d grabbed some napkins to wipe the food off. He noticed someone next to him, but didn’t bother to say anything.

Nugget was glancing at Ted to see if he could recognize him. One of the Applesoft twins, go figure. He didn’t try to remember his name, he didn’t care much about either of them.  
He turned on the sink, dipping his head into the water to get the food out of his hair.  
Teddy was a bit surprised by how close they suddenly were. It made sense though, since there was only one sink in the bathroom.  
Once Nugget had gotten the food off of himself, he backed up from the sink. He shook his head quickly to dry himself off, like a wet dog.

Ted flinched as some of the water got on him, which only earned him a scoff from the other blonde.  
“It’s just water.” He commented, looking back at the mirror to make sure he was clean.  
“I-- I’m aware.” Ted replied. He hadn’t expected a conversation to be struck up, but here they were. He had finally managed to get the food off of his dress shirt, mumbling under his breath. “My brother’s gonna kill me..” It was directed at himself, but Nugget replied anyway.

“Your brother is an asshole.” Ted looked at the blonde incredulously. He didn’t know Nugget even had the capacity to cuss. He seemed frustrated, so maybe it made sense.  
“Well-- he’s-”  
“Don’t argue with Nugget on this. We both know it’s true.”  
Ted sighed and looked back at the mirror, no longer answering.

“Angry.” Nugget spoke, causing Ted to look at him again. “What?”  
Nugget cleared his throat. “You. You’re angry.”  
“Not really..”  
“You aren’t right now, but Nugget can see it. Perhaps you’ve spent so long bottling it up that you don’t know anymore.”

“Are you trying to give me therapy or something?” Ted asked, causing Nugget to laugh.  
“No. Nugget is simply telling what he sees. And Nugget sees that you’re angry, even if you’re hiding it.”  
Ted decided to play along. Nugget already seemed to know this much about him, he didn’t have much to lose. “I guess? Felix is irritating...so I guess you could say that..”

“You need to get out your anger somehow.” Nugget replied, brown eyes shifting to meet icy blue ones.  
Ted took a minute to process what he heard. Get his anger out? That was a novel concept at this point. But while he was thinking, the boy he was speaking to approached the door, about to leave.

“Wait-” Ted spoke so suddenly it almost surprised him. Nugget turned around to look at Ted again. “Yes? Nugget must return to the cafeteria. There’s not much time left.” Everyone had study-hall, and Nugget already knew that something bad would happen if they got caught missing it.

“How do I- how do I do that? Get my anger out, I mean..”  
Nugget stared at Ted, seeming appalled. This boy was more emotionally fucked-up than he first thought. But Nugget replied anyway. “Nugget isn’t very good at that part. There’s healthy ways to do it..” He tried to think. He didn’t know what healthy coping mechanisms even were. “Such as.. writing..? Nugget prefers the unhealthy ways. They help more, somehow.”

“You mean like.. Violence?” Ted asked. Nugget nodded.  
Ted looked away. “I.. I don’t know. I couldn’t hurt Felix. Even if he’s really mean to me, he’s still my brother-” He was cut off once he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Practice. Pretend Nugget is Felix.” The blonde gave Ted a blade- wait, he had that?  
“What? Wait- how did you-- why are you-”  
“Now is not the time for questions. Just do what you need to. Don’t kill me, though.”

Ted stared down at Nugget. Was he okay? Why did he want him to cut him?  
His hand was a bit shaky, but he pressed the knife to Nugget’s cheek. He didn’t know where he was supposed to start. His hand stopped shaking once the knife had cut into the tawny flesh. The blood trickled down the side of Nugget’s cheek, down to his chin. The blonde had bit his lip, presumably to ignore the pain as he exhaled sharply.

“U-uhm, I- I can stop now-” Ted pulled the knife back.  
“Don’t.” Nugget’s tone had seemed to get more breathy, even if he was trying to hide it.

Ted’s grip on the knife tightened. He hesitated for only a second before he had grabbed onto Nugget’s arm, pulling up the sleeve of his sweater. He got more aggressive with his movements, slicing the tender flesh and watching the blood pool and drip down to the floor. He pictured his brother in his mind, leaving more and more cuts on Nugget’s arm before he had finally snapped out of it. 

He blinked, looking at all of the blood. “Fuck!” He whisper-yelled, looking up at Nugget.  
The blonde’s breathing had gotten so much heavier, his face flushed. His eyes were half-lidded, staring at the blood.  
“Sh-shit.. Are you okay?” He hoped Nugget wasn’t hurt. He pulled back, turning away to grab napkins and attempt to clean up the blood.

He gasped as he felt his tie being tugged, forcing him to look at Nugget again. Ted didn’t even have time to react before the dirty-blonde had kissed him. He could feel his face heating up, eyes widened as if he was a deer in the headlights.

He felt Nugget’s non-bloodied hand grabbing his own, the one that held the knife. He was getting more into the kiss, his other hand sliding around Nugget’s waist as his eyes finally closed. Nugget had continued to guide Ted’s hand up to his neck.  
Ted was careful, he didn’t want to hit anything major. He got the message though, the blade slicing into Nugget’s skin once more. He felt a sudden tightness in his pants and his face got hotter. He didn’t think he’d actually enjoy this. How did they even get to this point?

Nugget snickered into the kiss, noticing Ted’s growing erection. Ted’s breath hitched as the smaller male had started to rub his palm up against Ted’s hard-on.  
Ted’s movements with the knife were getting more shaky. He had moved the knife down to Nugget’s collarbone, leaving uneven cuts on the area.

He felt more aggressive, maybe even angry as Nugget continued to palm his dick. He was such a fucking tease, it was driving Ted crazy.  
Their makeout session felt like it had lasted forever, but Ted put a stop to that as he pulled away, grabbing onto Nugget’s wrists.  
...and then the bell rang. Ted swore under his breath. He was all hot and bothered now but he knew someone would end up coming in here and catching them.

Nugget pulled back, looking down at the pooled up blood on the floor. He didn’t bother cleaning it and stopped Ted from trying to do so. “Blood on the floor is normal.” He reminded him. The janitor always got blood in the bathroom in one way or another, so yeah, this wasn’t out-of-the-ordinary.  
The dirty-blonde pulled a phone out of his pocket, handing it to Ted. Ted got the message and typed in his number. They’d definitely be continuing this later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna look at this in a few years and be disgusted but it's fine


End file.
